


Wingman Duke

by Lavenderhydrangea



Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderhydrangea/pseuds/Lavenderhydrangea
Summary: Duke and Manna invite you and Cliff over for dinner and end up you have a very enlightening conversation on your work habits.





	Wingman Duke

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in second person point of view since i though it would fit the game more but I tagged it as farmer Claire to make it easier to find.

You chase down the creamy Havarti cheese with a swallow of wine. Duke and Manna have once again invited you over for dinner and they manged to get Cliff to join you as well. It isn’t quite nervousness that you feel when it comes to Cliff. You don’t get tongue tied or knobby kneed. You do however feel a warm fluttering beneath your skin and sometimes you have stop yourself from smiling too wide. It’s always been apparent to you that Duke and perhaps Carter, the town’s priest, were well aware of that.

“I see farm work has been keeping you busy, Y/N,” Duke says between mouthfuls of cheese and crackers.

“If I’m not busy I’m slacking,” You reply

Manna perks up. “That’s a good philosophy to have,” She pats down her pockets in search of a handkerchief so she could wipe away the little wine splatters Duke left on the table, “a little of an unhealthy one too. Be Careful.”

Duke nods. “There was a point in time when I really wanted to put my all into the shop. I still do but something was different. It was as if someone put up invisible hoops to jump through and I was killing myself to keep up. Buisness was booming but I was miserable. In fact I felt like I missed awful lot in my personal life.”

Manna crept her hand over his. “It was a hard time but with some effort he got better. And while time was lost he certainly got his life back.”

You and Cliff worry me with how much you push yourselves,” Duke admits.

You offer up an explanation. “I haven’t been to the Doctor for exhaustion since I’ve been here. Trust me. I know my limits.”

“I just want to show you two how thankful I am for this opportunity. You’ve given me so much. I can’t let you down,” Cliff says.

“And you haven’t let us down since you’ve been here. It’s okay for you to lessen the load,” Duke suddenly smiles like a mischievous cat, “besides, it was Y/N who offered up your name when I needed help. I think she’d want you to be healthy and happy.”

Your next swallow is very audible.

“I-I-That’s right!” Cliff straightens up.

Seeing Cliff’s boosted confidence emboldens your own. “It did bother me when I saw you passed out in the snow last year. Please don’t do that again.”

You can’t tell if the red in his face is from the drinks or embarrassment.

“I’ll try.”

Duke turns his hand over to hold Manna’s. He looks at her with mirth in his eyes. She returns it then tilts her head in Cliff’s and your direction. She raises a brow.

Finally, “It looks like the cheese is nearly gone. Manna and I will get more from the kitchen. You and Cliff stay here and enjoy yourselves.”

This had to be the twentieth time that they left you and Cliff alone. You don’t mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
